LOT: HurtComfort oneshots
by MarenMary93
Summary: A collection of Legends of Tomorrow H/C oneshots. Will try to have at least one chapter for each of the characters. Taking requests...
1. Mick Rory: Broken arm

**Hey, I just figured I should make a H/C one-shot series for LOT too...**

 **Lots of hurt will come out of this...**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

He flailed as he flew through the air. He already knew the landing was going to be a painful one.

A loud crack sounded throughout the room as he tried to catch himself, and his right wrist flared up as if someone struck a match to a cloth dipped in gasoline.

He growled as the pain intensified, this was bad timing…

"Rory!" Rip's voice cut over the noise. "You alright?"

He let out another grunt before he scurried to his feet, careful not to put weight on his right arm as he pushed himself up.

"Ah… I'll live…"

He cast a glance down at his arm, thankful that it wasn't completely covered with blood or standing out at an odd angle. The scrapes on his palms he could deal with…

He hissed in pain as he tried to move his hand. Bad timing indeed, this was probably more than just a sprain. Yeah, this was probably fractured…

He partially unzipped his jacket and stuck his injured arm inside, using the jacket as a makeshift sling. Then he headed out to join the others again. Hopefully the others would have the situation under control by now…

He picked up his flamethrower once he reached it. If the situation called for it, he was still able to fire his gun. Maybe not with the same accuracy, but good enough…

Of course he had no such look… The fight was still going strong when he returned, and the madman that had literally picked him up and thrown him into another room was ready to fight some more. Mick couldn't remember ever seeing a human beast of that size…

He pointed his gun and pulled the trigger, a blaze shooting towards the tower of a man. Mick smiled as the man's clothes caught on fire and he screamed in pain.

Just to be sure, he barbecued the man some more… Until he was guaranteed not to rise up and throw Mick around some more…

"Have a nice time in hell…" he said dryly as the man lost consciousness, and probably died too…

A blaze of pain shot through his arm, and he reminded himself not to move the limb again. Not even his shoulder… If that was possible…

LOTLOTLOT

The fight ended quickly after he got back in the game. His opponent had been the biggest and strongest, and the guy's fall had caught the attention of the others.

Sara was surprisingly enough the last one of them to knock out the person they were fighting. Maybe because she had fun, like a cat toying with a mouse… Mick wasn't one to judge…

His hand throbbed as they all gathered in the center of the room, his arm resting limply in the opening of his jacket.

"Everything good, big guy?" Sara's eyes were trained on his. He could feel her gaze burning its way into his mind.

He shrugged his safe shoulder, "Landed on m'arm… Broke it…"

In the corner of his eye, he could see Lenny wince in sympathy.

"We'll get Gideon to fix you up once we get back to the Waverider…" Rip tried to comfort him, not that he needed it…

"Yeah… Well… Are we done here?" Mick asked hopeful of a positive answer.

"Not really, but I guess I only need Sara, Jax, Stein and Kendra for the rest… The rest of you may go back to the ship…"

"Thanks man…" 

**Now, just wanted to let you know that I'll be taking requests for these ones... If there's an injury/character/situation combo you want, let me know and I'll see if I can cook something up. (I might not be able to please everybody, but I'll try...)**


	2. Ray Palmer: GSW shoulder

**A little chapter with Ray, coming straight up!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Staring down the barrel of a loaded gun was a lot less fun than it sounded, and it didn't sound any fun in the first place.

His heartrate was rising, his mouth dried out… And he was very close to wetting his suit.

If he only could have reached his shrink button… But that would take too long, and he would probably get shot… Okay… Get shot even quicker than he was likely to get shot right now.

A sound came from downstairs, and the lady holding the gun looked away for a second. This was his chance…

He reached up and was about to hit the button when she turned back around.

"Stop it!" she yelled, and he froze.

He could see how her index finger was tightening around the trigger. There was only one way this could go right now… One painful and shitty way…

The shot rang loud through the building, and his left shoulder was slammed backwards. He stumbled backwards as he clutched his shoulder.

His vision was tunneling, pain and panic were the only things he could feel. This had all gone sideways, fast.

He heard himself cry out in pain, then it all went black. Nothingness engulfed him.

LOTLOTLOT

"Mr. Palmer, good to have you awake again…" Gideon's voice cheered as he finally blinked the room sharp again.

"What? What happened?" the events leading up to this moment were forgotten.

He tried to look around, get some clues, when his eyes landed on the sling supporting his arm.

"What happened to my arm?"

"You got shot, Mr. Palmer."

"It's Ray…"

"You got shot, Ray. You've spent the last four days here…" Gideon informed him.

"Four days! And I haven't been awake?"

"I have kept you heavily sedated… Mr. Hunter's orders… He decided you didn't need to experience the pain the first couple of days…"

Ray nodded, "Thoughtful of him. Shouldn't I be experiencing pain now that I'm awake…?"

"Not yet, Mr. Palmer… Ray… You still have a fair amount of painkillers running through your system…"

"Okay… That's good to know…" Ray laid his head back against his pillow.

"Are you ready for visitors now? The rest of the team are anxious to talk to you, I understand they have been worried about you."

"Mhmm… Yeah, sure. Send them inn…"

 **And thanks for the comments/prompts, I really liked them, I'll se what I can do... Once I get around to it...**


	3. Leonard Snart and Rip Hunter: misc

**Thanks for the comments and the prompts so far! I've been very busy today, so I only managed to finish this one I had already started...**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

The mission had gone belly-up as soon as they left the ship. It was just him, Leonard and Sara. Good team, but a bad plan. His fault, all of it…

Still, he could not have seen this coming… This was unexpected.

His head was ringing, and everything was too bright, even though the place they found themselves in right now were poorly lit.

A moan from somewhere in the shadows caught his attention. Someone sounded hurt. Very likely in their situation…

He tried to find the person, who had to be Leonard, with his eyes. Sara had stayed behind outside while they searched the building…

One thing they hadn't planned for was the building to come down on top of them.

"Snart, are you hurt?" his voice made his own head hurt.

"Only my body…" Rip did not like the amount of pain he could hear Leonard trying to cover up. "How 'bout you?"

"Dinged my head pretty good… And there's blood on the leg of my pants… I've heard that's a bad sign…"

"I've also heard of such rumors…" Leonard still tried to conceal his pain as best as possible. "Can you move?"

Rip tried, but stopped when pain shot through his leg and his dizziness ten folded.

"I can if I must, but it'll be highly unpleasant… You?"

The other man grunted.

"I can move, but I can't get anywhere…"

"Huh?"

"M' leg's pinned down…" the pain was ever present in his voice. "And I've got a new piercing through my arm…"

"Piercing through your arm?"

"Construction iron… Just through the meaty part…" Leonard explained, "I don't think I should, and I certainly won't try to move it…"

"Good choice, Snart…" Rip muttered, "Good choice…"

He tried to crawl towards the Leonard's voice, each move was more painful than the previous. His head was swimming and the world seemed to tilt.

Crawling through a collapsed building was no walk in the park, and he was fatigued when he had finished the six yards that separated them.

"Well, that's the stuff of nightmares…" he blurted out when he saw the iron bar running straight through his friends arm.

Leonard grimaced and nodded, "That cut you have on the side of your head doesn't look to pleasant either…"

Rip nodded slightly, and regretted his actions immediately. The slick warm feeling of blood trailing down the side of his head made him want to shudder.

"It's not too bad…"

"Oh, cut it…" Leonard cut him off, "We both know we're two of a kind, both prone to downplay these kind of things…"

"You're right…"

"Sara's outside, right?" Leonard's voice seemed a bit shaky for the first time.

"Yeah…"

"Good. Then she's not hurt…" the relief was audible in his voice.

"She's probably started searching for us…" Rip added.

"Yes… That's also good…"

LOTLOTLOT

A pebble hit him in the face, and he jerked awake once again.

"Hey, stay awake Englishman!" Leonard's strained voice cut through the fog.

"I am awake…"

"Your chin was getting awfully close to your chest, and your eyes were closed… Could have fooled me…" Len bit back just as a block of concrete lifted and a beam of sun filled their cave.

"Guys! I found them!" Ray yelled over his shoulder to inform the rest of the team, "Both of them, they're alive!"

"Thank God!" Sara mouthed as she landed beside Ray and helped dig them up.

"Good to see you too, darling!" Len smiled up at her.

 **Yeah... Well...  
I'll try to take on one of the prompts next, see you soon!**


	4. Ray Palmer: fractured leg (AtomicHawk)

**Okay, so this is the first prompt... From** **WeirdShipsDontJudge  
**

 _"I feel like Ray and Kendra are very under appreciated but I'm already working on another fanfic so maybe try having a situation where Sara sees them together! That'd be awkward..."_

 **Hope I lived up to the expectations with this one... Sorry it's a bit short...**

* * *

Kendra held Ray's hand. He was resting on one of the couches with his leg elevated. She was sitting on the floor beside him.

During their last mission, his flying device had suffered a default, and he had landed poorly. Now his left leg was in a cast from the knee down.

He took a new grip on her hand and let his thumb brush over the back of her hand.

"How's the leg?"

"Better… Still hurts though…"

She squeezed his hand and rolled over to her knees to kiss him.

"Let's just hope you heal up quickly."

"Yeah…" Ray agreed, casting a quick glance down at his brand new cast.

He melted down into the sofa as Kendra started toying with his hair and gently rubbing his scalp.

"Thanks…" he murmured, closing his eyes.

She placed a soft kiss on his lips once again.

LOTLOTLOT

Sara stood in the door opening, smiling. Her assumptions were now confirmed…

She chose not to disturb them, she really hoped the two of them would work out together. They would be a cute couple.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Leonard and Sara in 1920s: misc

**Okay, so I wondered if I should make this one into a longer one… A short multi-chapter maybe (or long...) You decide, just tell me if you want this one as a multi-chapter…**

 **This is also a prompt, this one is by** **TKDGirl2015**

 _prompt: captain canary and the 1920s_

 **And since I guess you all saw the HurtComfort in the headline, and TKDGirl2015 didn't give any spesifics... Here's what happened...**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They had been stuck in the 20's for about two years now, her and him…

The calendar said May 15th 1923, they lived in a small house on the outskirts of Klamath Falls. They had joined the community as best as they could. He had started working in a timber company, she had started as a nurse.

The rest of the team were travelling through space and time, but they had been abandoned there to make friends with someone who would become crucial when the 30's arrived. They were supposed to spend at least 5 years here, unless the situation got cleared way earlier…

LOTLOTLOT

It was lunchbreak and Leonard sat astride a giant log. He had a red lunchbox in front of him. Sara had outdone herself this time. Homemade bread, scrambled eggs and bacon-strips, and a side of fresh fruit.

They liked their lives here, they could start over. A clean slate…

He had gone 'clean' once they settled in, got himself a good job. Ten-eleven hours of hard work each day, the he would come home to his beautiful wife… He had barely pick-pocketed anyone since the day they hung up their mailbox, and then again just to practice the skills. That was out of town stuff, though…

"Hey, Lenny!" one of his coworkers called out as he closed in on him.

"Hey Mike!" Len answered and waved. He always smiled silently to himself when he thought of the irony of how similar Mick and Mike were. Both were big men, not commonly known for their brains, but still smart guys once you got to know them. Once you let them…

"Your wife pack anything good today?"

Len smiled. _His wife,_ he loved that.

"Scrambled eggs and bacon and some fruit." Leonard showed Mike the contents of his red lunchbox.

"You're such a lucky lad."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"You better treat her right."

"Happy wife, happy life!" Len smirked, "How 'bout yours? Pack you something nice?"

"Just the regular, ham and cheese…" Mike answered and showed Len the contents of _his_ lunchbox. "But it's what I ask for…"

"Animal of habit?"

Mike nodded, "I've had ham and cheese sandwiches for lunch since I started working as a lumberjack back in 1907… I'm not that good with change…"

"So… How long have you and the Mrs. been married now?" Mike tilted his head to look at Len. Lenny.

"Two years come May 20th…"

"Thought any about adding to your small family…?"

Len smirked, he had thought about it, _they_ had thought about it… They had decided… And in about six short months they would have to rush to the hospital… He had never been happier. He had expected to be nervous, or scared… But ever since they settled down…  
It treated them well, both of them…

"Maybe… We're not rushing it…"

"You're not getting any younger, both of you…"

"Sara's not reached 30 yet… I'm not too old either…"

"No, but you'll be an old dad…"

"How 'bout yourself? When was the last time you added to your family? Last March if I remember correctly!"

Mike nodded.

"You're five years older than me… You'll be the old dad…"

"Hey, Anna is not our first born… Probably not the last either…"

"Planning another one?"

"Expecting another one…"

"Well, congratulations! When?"

"Some time in November…"

Len couldn't help but chuckle, the coincidence was too good to believe.

"What?"

"Please don't tell anyone…"

"Okay…"

"We're expecting one right about that time too."

"Really? Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"Is Sara doing well?" Mike questioned.

"Says she's never been better!"

"That's good… Jenny's having her regular troubles…"

"Nauseous?"

"Very…"

"Hope she feels better…"

LOTLOTLOT

Len wiped some sweat off his forehead as he dragged his tools after him. Logging in the 20's was hard labor, and chainsaws weren't invented yet. Convenient…

On the plus side, he had gained almost 40 pounds, mostly muscles… And, well… Sara had nothing against _that._

He struggled his way over to where Mike and Peter were working. He had finished what he could do by himself on the tree he had started out with, and needed another person for the other end of the two-man saw.

20 yards away from the others, his foot found a hole and he went face first into the ground. Barely had time to catch himself.

His right knee exploded with pain, and he cried out. It felt like something shifted inside his knee. For a few seconds he believed that his knee was dislocated, but when he managed to crawl free he saw that his leg was still straight.

Then it felt like someone was squeezing everything holding his knee together.

He sat up and stared at his knee, afraid to touch it. His breathing had gotten shaky and jagged, his hands were balled into fists by his sides, his nails painfully digging into the palm of his hand.

"Lenny!" Mike and Peter sprinted over to him. "Are you hurt?"

Leonard couldn't do anything but nod.

"Where… Where are you hurt?"

Leonard let his head drop, and reached towards his knee.

"Your knee? Is it your knee that's hurt?"

Len nodded, then hissed when Peter tried to touch his knee.

"Fuck! Don't fucking do that!" Len swore and almost doubled over.

"That bad?"

The single tear trickling down Leonard's cheek answered Mike's question, and the bigger man grimaced.

"We need to get you out of here, get you to the hospital." Mike looked up at Peter, "Gather up some materials for a stretcher, and something to stabilize his leg with."

Peter nodded and headed off to do the task he was given.

LOTLOTLOT

It was a bumpy ride back to their ride out. Peter and Mike were walking quickly, carrying Leonard on a stretcher between them.

For every bump in the track, Len hissed or grunted. He came close to losing his lunch multiple times as the pain intensified with every sudden move.

"Easy there, we're almost by the wagon…" Mike soothed.

"Good thing you've got Sara to nurse you back to good health again." Peter added, and Len felt a stab of emotional pain.

How was Sara supposed to support them alone? He wouldn't be able to work for some while, that was for damn sure.

A sharp cry left his lips as Mike momentarily lost his balance.

"Sorry brother, sorry…"

" 'M fine…"

30 minutes later Len was loaded onto the wagon, and the 40 minute ride back to town could start.

LOTLOTLOT

"Best we can do for you is to put your leg in a cast, and hope it heals up on it own." the doctor told him as Leonard laid in the hospital bed.

"Is it broken?"

"No, not in the ordinary way. I think you have torn one of the bands inside your knee… If you're lucky it'll heal with rest…"

"If not?"

"I've heard of a doctor down in San Francisco that does surgeries to those kinds of injuries, but it is experimental…"

Leonard grimaced at how his future looked. This would have been easy if he'd been in his own time back in 2016… Or maybe it would have been 2019 now? How was he supposed to tell time when he time travelled?

"When will I be back to working in the woods?"

"I can't promise anything…"

Len grimaced, "Is that fancy-talk for never, Doc?"

"It is just a warning to prepare you of the very real possibility that you might never walk normally again…"

"All right… How long will I need the cast for?"

"Three months."

Len dropped his head, "And I assume the cast comes with matching crutches…"

"Yes, you will have to use crutches for the three months, plus the time it takes for you to get your strength back…"

"When will I be put in a cast? And how long will I have to stay here?"

"In a few hours, we have to see how your swelling acts. And you will have to stay here for a week, we have to make sure you don't move too much for at least a week…" the doctor explained.

"Okay… Thanks, Doc… May I see my wife now?"

"Your wife?"

"Sara L. Snart, one of your nurses…"

"You're _that_ Snart? Your wife speaks very fondly of you!" the doctor's face lit up.

"I guess I am… But it is Sara who should be talked fondly of. She's an angel…"

"I bet she is…"

Leonard nodded, smiling. His Sara was something special.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this one**

 **A/N: I was planning to talk a bit about chainsaws in this chap, no not like that... I wasn't going to cut him up! I was going to have him complain about the friggin' heavy ass saws... But then I did a little research, and well... Chainsaws weren't invented yet...  
Research is king. Unless you go for no real links to our world... **


	6. Jax: Stabbed

**Okay, I'm back! Thanks for the comments and prompts.**

 **This one is based on a prompt from** **StarlingHero'99**

 _Could you do one with Jax, where he gets hurt? I'm not sure how though, but I'd like to see a worried Stein :)_

 **Hope I didn't completely dissapoint you...**

Jax didn't realize what happened before he laid bleeding on the ground. His right side felt like it was on fire.

It became hard to hold his eyes open, and he quickly drifted off into the darkness.

LOTLOTLOT

Back at the ship. Stein suddenly curled in on himself, clutching his right side a few inches below his ribs. It only lasted a few seconds, then it let up.

"You all right, old man?" Mick asked as he eyed the oldest member of the team.

"Something hurt…" Stein answered, "But it wasn't like it was me hurting…"¨

Mick stared confused at him, "What?"

"Shit! Jefferson!" Martin called out wide-eyed.

"What?"

"I think Jefferson is in trouble, maybe even injured!" Martin explained clearly worried about the other part Firestorm.

"You sure?"

"Sure? I'm not sure, I'm worried!"

Mick nodded as he understood what Stein meant.

"Gideon, can you check Jax' vitals wherever he is?" Mick called out into the air.

"Yes, I can. Just a moment…" the AI answered and started her scan.

"Looks like Jackson is in some trouble. His heartrate is elevated, and it seems like he's losing blood." the AI added after a brief moment.

"WHERE IS HE?" Stein and Rory yelled out in unison.

"Two blocks away, at the corner of North and 6th."

"Prepare the med bay…" Stein ordered the artificial intelligence.

"Always prepared…" Gideon answered.

LOTLOTLOT

They found Jax lying face down on pavement, bleeding from an open wound on his lower right side.

"What the hell happened?" Mick asked as he turned Jackson over to get a better look at the wound.

"Looks like he was stabbed!" Stein ran a hand through his grey hair.

"Better get him back to the metal-box then, Silver-fox…" Mick frowned.

Stein nodded, "I'll carry his legs, you take the upper body?"

"Think we'll move faster if I carry him alone…"

Stein looked offended for a split second, before he nodded. "Okay, get going…"

LOTLOTLOT

Martin sat beside Jax' bedside until the younger teammate came to.

The first hint Stein got that his partner was starting to wake up was an agonized groan. Then the mechanic's eyes started to flutter open…

"Jefferson, I would advise you not to move…"

The younger man winced, before he slurred. "Noted, Grey…"

The younger man frowned before he opened his eyes wide and tried to focus on the older man with glasses.

"What happened?"

"We don't know… We think somebody stabbed you?"

"How did you know about it? Didn't I go off on a junk food run?"

"I believe you did… But remember how you carved a message for me on your arm?"

Jax tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry…

"Yeah… Right… Forgot 'bout that…"

"Gideon told me you'll be out of commission for a month or so… But you should make a full recovery."

"Okay, thanks Grey…" Jax mumbled, "But I'm tired… Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Of course Jefferson…"

"Jax…"

"Okay, Jax…"

 **Once again, thanks for the comments.**


	7. Len: fractured leg (Ray to the rescue)

**Okay... So this prompt is from** **Sherlocklayton**

 _Please do one where Leonard gets hurt and Ray has to help_

 **I gave it a shot... Hope yall enjoy it!**

 **Also... I figured that it would be easier not to post the requested ones in the order I got them... Because that was HARD! But I'll try to write as many of them as possible...**

 **For those H/C suckers amongst you, if you like these one-shots and would like something a little longer... Check out my other fics... I don't bite...**

Snart hung on to the windowsill for dear life. He had made a poor choice about his exit route, and now he was stuck four floors up. Hanging from a window, on the outside of a building.

It would all have been fine… If it wasn't for the fact that the owner of the company they tried to collect a few items from, showed up right as he was about to unlock the wall safe…

He had heard the key being slid into the lock, and he had made a run for it. Of course he had forgotten what floor he was on.

His arms started hurting as he hung on by his fingertips. It was agony. He cussed and fretted, but nothing would help unless the owner left, or he suddenly sprouted wings. None of which seemed to be happening in the next couple of minutes.

He had to re-adjust his grip on the ledge. He had started slipping. He managed to get a better grip, but it was tiresome.

LOTLOTLOT

After hanging by his arms for an astonishing ten minutes, his grip came undone. He plummeted towards the ground at the back of the building.

A loud crack sounded throughout the small backyard, and pain bit him immediately.

Crimson started to stain his denims shortly after, and he understood that his left leg was broken. Compound fracture, he didn't even have to see it to know it.

He stifled a scream, but the pain just built. He wouldn't be able to move on his own.

He flicked on the intercom, hopeful that somebody on the team would hear him.

"Hey… Guys…" he paused to swallow some bile, "I need some assistance…"

He paused and allowed himself to take a look at his leg. Yes, the bone was protruding through his skin… What a way to start your day…

"Sure, what do you need?" Ray's cheerful voice came back over the com.

"I need help. I'm injured. I can't get anywhere…"

"Injured?"

"Yeah, and here's a fun fact for you… Bone white is really white!"

"Uh… Oh…" Ray almost stuttered, "Get it! On my way!"

"I'm at the back of the building…" Snart informed, "On the ground…"

"Got it, I'll be there straight away…"

Len leaned back and let out a moan. When was his bad luck to run out?

He heard quick steps on the gravel around the corner, and froze. If it was a guard, then he was screwed.

He was relieved when he saw a tall man with black hair jog around the corner. Stopping momentarily as he caught the sight of Len lying on the ground.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked as he got down on both knees beside Leonard.

"Broke my leg…" Len cleared his throat, "Can't get away on my own… I don't suppose you've got your suit…"

Ray shook his head, "No, it's back at the ship…"

"Okay… Just help me get away from here…"

Ray nodded, "How do you want to do this?"

"Help me up first…" Len glared, "Then we can discuss details…"

Ray ducked under Leonard's extended arm, and wrapped his own arm around Len's midriff.

"Ready?"

Len nodded, and the pair rose to their feet.

Leonard's breath was shallow and strained. It took all he had not to scream out in agony as the bones in his leg jarred.

"You good?"

He just shook his head. Of course he wasn't doing good… He wasn't even remotely fine…

"Where to?"

"Out. Of. Sight." Leonard managed to bite out through gritted teeth. He was positive he would pass out as soon as they reached a safe spot. Maybe even earlier.

Ray nodded, and caught a glimpse of Leonard's expression. Then he _really_ started worrying for his friend.

Leonard had turned pale and had sweat covering his forehead.

Ray looked around as he draped Leonard's arm better over his own shoulder and grabbed a better hold around the man's waist.

"Do you think we can make it to that shed?" he asked the shorter man, and nodded towards an old, ramshackle, small building. Where the red paint was flaking away in big pieces.

"Yeah…" Len nodded, but he hissed as soon as they started moving.

"Changed your mind?"

"Not yet…"

Leonard hung heavily over Ray, and the small height difference caused him trouble.

"Hey, Ray…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you like… Bend your knees or something?"

"What?"

"You're too tall!" Len growled. "I can barely get a hold around your shoulders…"

"Oh… Okay…" Ray nodded, and did in fact bend his knees to help Leonard.

They hurried as fast as they could. It was tough and troublesome, not to mention painful for Len.

"Ohh… Fa—Fu—Shiii…" Len stopped and sank down in something resembling the fetal position. He heaved for air as he reached down to steady his brutally painful limb. "Crap that hurt!"

"What happened?"

"My leg caught on something…" Leonard hissed out.

Ray gave his injured buddy a few seconds to calm down, he sure needed it. Poor guy…

"Can you make it the last 60 yards?"

"Sure…" Len nodded, and slowly rolled over to a sitting position.

Ray bent down and hoisted Len up once again. Len grimaced.

"Ready?"

Len nodded.

They made it about 10 yards before Len let go of Ray's shoulder and just stopped.

"We've got to hurry!" Ray stressed.

Len looked up with big, round, tear-rimmed eyes.

"I can't…" he almost whispered.

"What?"

"I can't…" Leonard explained. Then he let go of a sob, an honest to God sob… "It hurts too much…"

"You know what will hurt?" Ray asked and thought tough love might be the way to go, "When those guys up there finds you, and brings you in for some interrogation!"

"I can't."

Ray looked desperately around. He looked for an answer, or something that could solve their little situation. He finally looked back at Leonard and shrugged.

"You're gonna hate me…"

"Hate you?" Len asked dumb folded, right before Ray stepped up to him and lifted him straight off the ground.

"OW! What the HELL are you doing?"

"Carrying you!"

"Bridal style?" Len questioned, "Really? Bridal style!"

"Said you were gonna hate me…"

They quickly made it over to the cover. Leonard's face spelled pain, but at least he didn't have to walk. Or hobble…

Ray carefully placed Leonard on the ground, careful not to jostle the injured limb too much.

He tilted his head once he saw Leonard's frown.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"Right now I can't decide what hurts most… My damn leg, or my damn pride…"

Ray almost smirked.

"You're doing better then…"

Leonard feigned a laugh, "Turned into a comedian, boy-scout?"

"Sure…" Ray nodded, "I'm the boy scout and you're a thrill seeker… We all know that…"

He paused a few seconds before he continued.

"Maybe next time, try not to get hurt…"

Len grimaced again, "Yeah, yeah… Just get some help…"

"Can you handle yourself here for a few minutes?"

"Scout's honor!" Len mocked, and nodded.

Ray scowled down at him.

"Yeah… I'll manage… Just go get some help!" Leonard added and gestured for Ray to hurry up.

"You sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah, sure! Now go!" Len became impatient.

LOTLOTLOT

"It's a complicated fracture…" Gideon stated.

"Okay…?"

"It's an open fracture caused by vertical force, this has led the bone to shatter into pieces. It will need surgery and a long rehabilitation." the AI stated.

Leonard frowned. "How long?"

"Ten weeks in cast at the absolute minimum…"

Leonard groaned, "And the worst-case?"

"After about a year I think we would recommend amputation…" the AI answered. "But that's worst-worst-worst-case-scenario…"

Len felt his heart sink.

"Relax, Mr. Snart… It's not going to come to that…"

"Sure hope you're right!"

 **Okay... Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the requests, and comments!**


End file.
